frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180423185802/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180424025849
Kagome wore a beautiful forest green sleeveless dress with silver designs all over, forest green gloves with silver and black shoes. Her hair was done up fancy (like Elsa's hair at her coronation), and a beautiful tiara on top. The snow picked up and started to come down hard in a blizzard. Pushing through the blizzard...lose the way...then well above the snow-line, a small figure climbed the highest peak of the northern moutans. It's Kagome. Finally, she stopped, looked around. Catches her breath and sings... The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen Starts walking Again A kingdom far away, And it looks like I'm the Princess. She stops at the words 'I'm the Princess' The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! She crossed her arms at 'heaven knows I tried' then continued walking. Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they Took off her glove and threw it into the air know! Let it go, let it go Kagome let snow flakes come out of her left hand and then her right Can't hold it back anymore Created a snowman that looked like the one she and Miroku made as kids Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door! Let more snow out of her hands and into the sky, made the snow fall. I don't care Blew snow to her right with her hands What they're going to say Then to her left Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! Kagome continued to walk. She took of her cloak that she took before leaving the castle. It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small Kagome walks backwards And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all! Turned back around and ran close to the edge. It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through She shot streams of snow towards the edge and made a small staircase. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm FREE! Ran to the stairs, stepped on the first step and it instantly turned to ice. Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry! Kagome stretched out her hands and ran up the steps make the stairs longer and reached the top of the side of the mountain. Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on! Kagome ran to the middle and stomped her right foot on the snowy ground and a gigantic ice snowflake appeared. She lifted her hands into the air and the ice snowflake started to rise and an ice palace started to form. My power flurries through the air into the ground In the ice palace, Kagome danced, her right hand moves around and designs appear on the walls, then the ground. The gigantic Ice snowflake was illuminated. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around Beautiful ice designs clime the walls. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast A gigantic chandelier made of ice appears. I'm never going back, The past is in the past! Kagome took off her teara and threw it away. Let it go, let it go Kagome pulled at her hair and the french braid fell down her back and she had the braid fall down her left shoulder. And I'll rise like the break of dawn Kagome had ice cover her dress and it climbed up making a ruffle dress with a sweetheart neckline, and sleeveless. Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! Kagome walked towards the balcony. Here I stand In the light of day Kagome stopped at the railing. Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! She turned around and walked back inside her new home. The doors were shutting behind her and her old life.